Espionage Technology
Requirements: *Research Lab Level 3 Is Required For: *Espionage Probe (Level 2) Technology that allows players to spy on other players' Planets to see what they have (Buildings, Fleets etc). The success of the Espionage Mission all depends on the level of the two players' Espionage Technology level. Your level of Espionage Technology also determines the amount of information you get about an incoming foreign fleet on your overview screen. *At levels 0-1 you just see that a fleet is approaching *At levels 2-3 you see the number of ships approaching *At levels 4-7 you see what types of ship are in the fleet *At level 8+ you see how many of each type the fleet contains Spying other planets: When you're spying another planet, your probe(s) will reach the destination and immediately send a Espionage Report containing, at least, information about the Resources lying on that planet. However, this is the most basic information which can be obtained through espionage, because Espionage Technology has evolved to obtain the most secret information accurately. Having a high level on Espionage Technology will give you a higher chance to obtain more information from a player, but it's not the only thing that matters. The level of espionage of the player you're spying will determine how is he prepared to detect and reject an incoming spy attack. So, when spying another planet, you can be in one of these three situations: 'a) Your espionage level is higher' This is the best situation you can ever have. The information you will receive of the enemy is determined by adding the number of probes you send to your espionage level and then subtracting your enemy's espionage level. If that number is: *1, you can also see his Fleet. *2, you can also see his Defence and Buildings. *3, you can also see his Research. 'b) Your espionage levels are equal' In this situation you don't have an advantage over the enemy, so you'll have to send more probes to obtain information. If you send: *2 probes, you can also see his Fleet. *3 probes, you can also see his Defence. *5 probes, you can also see his Buildings. *7 probes, you can also see his Research. 'c) His espionage level is higher than yours' This is the worst situation. Your enemy has the technical advantage, so if you want information you'll have to send mass amounts of probes. The number of probes necessary is calculated in two steps. Step 1: level the technology difference. Even though your enemy is higher on technology, that difference can be made even by sending more probes. The number of probes you have to send is calculated through this formula: *(enemy espionage lvl - your espionage level)² For example, if your enemy is 3 levels above you, you'll have to send 9 probes to make up the difference. Step 2: send more probes for more information. Step 1 will only get you information about his Resources. If you want more information, you'll have to send even more probes. If you send: *1 extra probe, his Fleet will be shown too. *2 extra probes, his Defence will be shown too. *5 extra probes, his Buildings will be shown too. *7 extra probes, his Research will be shown too. For example, if your espionage level is 3 and your enemy's is 8 and you want to see his Research, you will need to send 25 for Step 1 and 7 for Step 2 for a total of 32. See Also Counterespionage Category:Technologies